Coin Runners Anniversary Match: Peach vs Daisy
by breath20k
Summary: It has been two years since Mario Kart 8 Deluxe came out and to honor this special occasion, here's a Coin Runners story with Peach and Daisy! Enjoy!


**Coin Runners Anniversary Match: Peach vs. Daisy**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Battle Stadium where today marks a very special occasion. Today, Peach and Daisy are going to battle in honor of the second anniversary of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

Everyone in the stadium is cheering with excitement as Lakitu came in. He said, "Good afternoon, Mario Kart fans! Today is a very special day here at Battle Stadium as Mario Kart proudly presents a special showdown between two ladies in honor of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's 2nd anniversary! So get ready for... _**COIN RUNNERS: PEACH VS. DAISY!**_"

Just then, the crowd erupted in big cheers as the stadium jumbotron shows today's match on the screen. Then Lakitu smiled and said, "Now then, shall we bring out our competitors for this afternoon?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd replied with a cheer.

"All right, then! Ladies and gentlemen, making their way into the stadium are today's combatants! The princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland... _**PEACH AND DAISY!**_"

Just then, the entire stadium cheered as Peach and Daisy made their way to the stadium in their standard karts. Pink for Peach, and yellow for Daisy.

Lakitu came to them and said, "Good afternoon, ladies!"

"Hello, Lakitu," Peach and Daisy replied at the same time.

"So Peach, here we are at the second anniversary of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and everyone is enjoying it. Right?"

"That's right, Lakitu," Peach replied with a smile, "We've been doing this tournament for two years now and I'm so glad to be part of this celebration with a friendly Coin Runners match right here at Battle Stadium with my friend, Daisy."

"The same goes for me," Daisy said, "No matter what happens here on this special day, just have fun and enjoy the game!"

The stadium agreed with her as they cheered with excitement. Lakitu smiled and said, "That's right, Daisy. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is all about having fun, win or lose. Well then, shall we proceed with the rules of Coin Runners?"

"Of course we know how to play the game, Lakitu," Peach replied, "Let's do it!"

"All right, then! Ladies... _**TO YOUR KARTS!**_"

With that, Peach and Daisy hopped in to their karts as the crowd cheered for these two competitors. Then Lakitu said, "Now let's bring in the coins for this battle!"

Just then, the coins appeared all across the stadium as Peach and Daisy shook hands.

Lakitu took out his special die and said, "All right, ladies. The coins are in place and it looks like we're all set and ready to go. Now all that's left is the timer and to do that, we're going to roll the special die. Each side has a different amount of time and they are thirty seconds, one minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes and five minutes. Whichever amount is shown on this die is the time limit for this anniversary match. So let's roll the die and see where it will land. Here we go!"

With that, Lakitu rolled the die and after a few seconds, it landed on five minutes. Lakitu looked at the results and said, "And it looks like you'll be battling for five minutes in today's match. Shall we put it on the scoreboard?"

"Sure," Peach and Daisy replied at the same time, "Scoreboard... _**SET THE TIMER!**_"

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appeared on the screen, which shows five minutes. And with that, the battle is officially set.

Lakitu then took out his signal and said, "Well Peach and Daisy, this is it. The moment you see the green light, the battle will begin. Good luck to the both of you and remember the most important part about the game, have fun. So now, I'm going to ask you this very important question. Peach and Daisy... _**ARE YOU READY?**_"

"_**YES!**_" Peach and Daisy replied at the same time.

"All right, then! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! To honor the second anniversary of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, let the Coin Runners battle between Peach and Daisy... _**BEGIN!**_"

With that, Lakitu pressed the button on the signal, which starts the timer as the first red light appeared. It is time to battle.

_3..._

Not a single member spoke. Then came the second red light.

_2..._

Peach and Daisy smiled at each other as the third and final red light appeared.

_1..._

Everyone turned their attention at the signal light, ready to change at any moment. Peach and Daisy took a deep breath, waited for the light to change and then...

It is time.

_**GO!**_

With the light turned green on Lakitu's signal, both ladies took off at the same time as they collected the first coin. With that, the battle is now officially underway at Battle Stadium.

Lakitu smiled and said, "And we are underway at Battle Stadium as Peach and Daisy collected their first coin. This is going to be an exciting battle of the princesses!"

Both ladies are collecting coins and items as they enjoy a friendly competition and the stadium loved it.

"Look at that, folks. Peach has thrown a Green Shell at Daisy and it hit her very well to drop some coins," Lakitu said as he saw Daisy getting hit by Peach's Green Shell, "So far, the score is 7-7 and with two minutes and fifty seconds left on the clock, it is still anyone's game."

As the game continued on, there are coins and items everywhere. The entire stadium cheered for Peach and Daisy as the scoreboard now shows one minute and thirty seconds with the current score now stands at 10-10, a tie game.

After another thirty seconds, the timer turned yellow. Lakitu looked at it and said, "One minute left!"

As the timer ticked down, Peach and Daisy kept on going. Coins, bananas, shells, everything.

"Wow! It looks like Peach and Daisy are fighting for more coins as we approach the final thirty seconds of the game," Lakitu said, "This is going to be a very close finish, folks."

Twenty seconds later, the timer changed to red. Everyone in the stadium is cheering with excitement as Peach and Daisy kept on going for the last time with Lakitu initiating the final countdown. It all comes down to this, the final ten seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

_BUZZ!_

"_**FINISH!**_"

With the word shouted by Lakitu, the buzzer went off to signal the end of the match with the crowd cheering for Peach and Daisy as they finished on time.

Lakitu came to them and said, "That was a fantastic battle, ladies. You have collected a lot of coins during these five minutes and I enjoyed every single second of it. Now then, anything you would like to say before we announce the final results?"

"I do," Peach said with a smile, "I would like to say a very happy anniversary to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. It has been two years since we started our deluxe tournament. From racing at Mario Kart Stadium to battling at Battle Stadium, this game has it all. Right, Daisy?"

"That's right, Peach," Daisy replied with a smile, "This game is all about having fun and on this special day, we would like to thank you for playing during these two years. I would also like to thank the entire staff for making this game possible and of course, my special thanks goes to you, the fans. We couldn't have done it without you and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Happy anniversary, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!"

The stadium agreed with Peach and Daisy's dedication as they cheered with excitement. Lakitu smiled and said, "That was an amazing dedication, ladies. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is everyone's favorite racing game and I couldn't agree more. Well Peach and Daisy, this is it! The coins have been counted and now, it's time for the final results. Ready?"

"Yeah!" Peach and Daisy replied at the same time.

"All right! So who has collected the most coins at the end of the game? Let's start the drum roll because we're about to find out... _**RIGHT NOW!**_"

And with that, the drum roll began as Peach and Daisy turned their attention at the giant scoreboard, waiting for the final score to appear. Lakitu smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been an amazing battle for these two lovely princess in honor of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's second anniversary and now, it all comes down to this! The final score in this game of Coin Runners is..."

Everyone held their breath as they await the final results. Peach and Daisy held on to each other as the scoreboard continues to add up. The process takes a few seconds and then...

_DING!_

The final score has appeared. Lakitu looked at the board and then, he made his announcement.

"And the final score is... nine to nine! That means... _**IT'S A TIE!**_"

With the announcement made by Lakitu, Peach and Daisy hugged each other as the crowd erupted in big cheers for a tie game. Lakitu smiled at them and said, "Great game, ladies!"

"Thanks, Lakitu," Peach replied with a smile, "It was truly a battle to remember!"

"Me too," Daisy said, "I really enjoyed it!"

And so, Peach and Daisy took in the crowd's cheer as they hugged each other once more. It was a battle for an anniversary!


End file.
